User talk:Uberfuzzy
Hi! This is User:Webly. I was asking if you can upload images for the page All That Pictures. Something is wrong with my computer and it can't upload any more images. So, if you could find images for Denzel Whittaker, Gabriel Iglesias, and Kianna Underwood. If you could do that it would be wonderful. And, sorry if this isn't User:Talk I couldn't find your page of that. Thanks! Webly 20:40, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! Waz up Uberfuzzy, thanks for fixing the problem of the iCarly characters!! I noticed your name sounded really familiar and it is! You're a user at Wikipedia, funny to say but I have an account there too! Anyways, thanks a bunch for all your help and I hope I hear about you soon!FamFragoso42 21:42, 11 November 2008 (UTC)FamFragoso42FamFragoso42 21:42, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Stalker I know I was welcomed by Wikia but I'm finding that you always find a way to be on my talk page. I find that to be friggin hilarious and fairly impressive. - Rgooderm 07:09, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :He runs various cross-wiki scripts such as conversions and for wikis that are inactive, of course he'd be the last staff (or admin) to be edit. :) ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 07:13, 19 June 2009 (UTC) About user Agent-347... Hi Uberfuzzy I am a big fan of iCarly. Also a big fan & Friend of Miranda Cosgrove. I would like to be the new main editor for the iCarly Episodes Page. A user from Belgium known as Agent-347. Agent-347 don't know English & maybe he don't understand on how to make the iCarly Episodes Page better. Agent-347 is made it wrose on it in the past edited & i keep changing back to the way the iCarly Fan like it. So please tell me who is Agent-347 & why he don't understand me. Right now as of July 22'2009 at 7:00pm (PT), The iCarly Episodes Page is find with no change by Agent-347 but i know Agent-347 will change it again the next day. – — … ° ≈ ≠ ≤ ≥ ± − × ÷ ← → · § ICarlyFan2009: ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 07:05, 22 July 2009 (PT) :I understand English very well. You only don't understand that it's important that everybody can open a article, not that it's beautiful, that's only a extra! But now you are lieing, your version is there still: Icarly Episodes, that's your version. My version can you found here: List of iCarly episodes. I understand very well how to make this wikia better, I am busy with it whole the time.. And I said it earlier: You can say that iCarly fans are complaining, but you don't send those mails to me, if I can read them I should believe you. For what I know, are you playing selfish, and you don't try to proof that iCarly fans complain. Proof it!!! But since of I am admin here, shall I let the 2 versions of the iCarly episodes-page like they are... The point is: I don't make it worse, I make it better to open it with all browsers. And who I am, can you just ask to me! ;) Have a nice day, :For the record, the 32k size thing only affects on editing, not viewing, and hasnt been an issue since the days of IE4 --Uberfuzzy 18:02, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Agent-347 had did it again. Hi Agent-347 had mass up the iCarly Episodes page again. Now i try to fix it & the whole Season Two is gone. All this mass up is done by Agent-347. Please do something about it? I am really mad at Agent-347 for massing up the iCarly Episode page. Thank, icarlyFan2009 :Best iCarlyFan2009, you are officialy banished from here, spreading a lie is bad, and also your behaviour! I have only added class="NickTable collapsible collapsed" there, and added a width, and fixed a few thing, I deleted nothing (outside that 1 pic I placed on the main article page), it's only collapsed, and that you don't see season 2 is not that I deleted, but that you have or a older browser, or that the page didn't loaded fully (That may be caused by wikia, since of the last days there are some problems...) I just got your mail, and I didn't changed everything, I added some things, and yeah the picture is now the shows logo, and that pic is on the iCarly page, what a big deal, the logo is better to recognize... You said to me I lied, what isn't true, and you said I changed all the colors, the table-headers are from outside 2 now orange, that's a standard of the style, you could just change, I expected you would do that, because I didn't knew which colors I had to choose.. But like said, you are banished, you had more then 5 chances, so you have done enough the last weeks, unless you don't give complete appologies is it until next winter! Think about what you have done, and be nicer in the future. Kind regards, admin / webmaster, Can i have some Nickelodeon logo photos? Can you please give me some Nickelodeon logo photos? Best regards, Alex-Sixand.